


3 Years Till I Saw You Again

by lavitheninja



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Military! Eren, Student! Armin, Student! Mikasa, Teacher! Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavitheninja/pseuds/lavitheninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, who's a teacher, gets a very happy and relieving surprise during the last hour of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Years Till I Saw You Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first fanfic, however, this is my first one posted on Ao3~ I hope you guys enjoy this!  
> It's pretty short, but I couldn't make it longer, aha.

It was your usual Friday afternoon at school; the teacher was relaxed and the students were chilled out as the teacher only gave them a single sided worksheet that wasn’t too difficult. A simple word search is all. However, two students who were sitting up the front were constantly looking up from their worksheets to the door. The teacher couldn’t blame them for wanting to go home after the long week of nationwide exams and tests. They didn’t have any more exams or tests for months, which both the teachers and the students were ecstatic about. They were all anxious to go home.  
It was about halfway through the lesson when someone knocked on the door.  
“Armin, could you answer that?” the teacher asked. The blond boy nodded and answered the door with a grin. He opened the door and motioned for his friend, Mikasa, to start filming this moment. She quickly turned on the little handheld video camera and started filming. The teacher, Levi, turned around and looked at Armin.  
“Armin who’s at the—“ Levi stopped and stared at the man standing in his doorway. He was dressed in a military uniform, his face tanned, slightly scarred and grinning. There was a bag by his feet and his cerulean eyes were glowing with love and complete and utter happiness. Levi couldn’t stand still any longer. He ran at the man and launched himself into his arms, tears of joy and relief flowing down his cheeks, his mouth turned into a grimace from trying to grin and not cry at the same time.  
The sounds of the students crying or making happy sounds could be heard, but not over the happy crying sounds coming from Levi.  
“Eren… I missed you so much… You have no idea how relieved and glad I am that you’re alive and okay… You’re alive… I don’t care that you didn’t tell me that you were coming home… Oh just… Thank God you’re alive and okay…” Levi said into Eren’s chest. Eren smiled softly and tears were slowly dripping down his face. He was hugging Levi tightly and placing kisses onto the top of his head.  
“I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you… I just wanted to surprise you… I was planning this with Mikasa and Armin…” he said.  
“That’s fine… All that matters is that you’re alive.” He replied and pulled back from Eren a little and pulled his face down into a kiss. Eren smiled and kissed back, earning a lot of ‘aww’s from the class.  
“I love you so, so much.” Levi said after the kiss was broken.  
“I love you just as much. Most likely more.” Eren replied and hoisted Levi into his arms.  
“Class, I’m letting you go early.” Levi said and kissed Eren’s cheek. The glass grinned, said thank you and left.  
“Mikasa, did you get that?” Eren asked as he looked at the black haired girl, who had tear streaks down her face and she was hiding her face in her red scarf. She nodded and handed Eren the little handheld camera.  
“I was wondering why you had a little handheld camera on your desk…” Levi muttered as Eren took the camera from Mikasa.  
“Thank you… The both of you…” Eren said and hugged Mikasa and Armin with one hand before they left.  
“I believe that we have three years’ worth of loving and life we need to catch up on…” Levi muttered into Eren’s ear.  
“I believe so. Shall we get home and catch up?”  
“Yes. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The video inspiration was one of those videos of the military men returning to their wives and families. It was sad and I cried okay?


End file.
